


Sleep-ins And Shower Sex

by tielan



Series: Meeting Halfway [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Love, Morning Rituals, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria gets to sleep in at the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep-ins And Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this out before I watch CA2 next Thursday. For the 30 Day OTP Challenge which has now taken over a year and a quarter to get past the midway point.
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 16: Doing Morning Rituals**
> 
>  
> 
> Have I ever said thank you to all the people who started reading me for my Maria/Steve fics? If not, thank you so much! You've been a lovely and appreciative audience in letting me know how much you enjoy my writing - in this pairing and other fics. THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

Maria gets to sleep in at the Tower.

Steve almost always gets up early to…go do whatever it is that he does. Probably _tai-chi_ with Banner. Or a workout against Natasha. Target practise? She doesn’t know. She doesn’t ask. They’re lovers. They don’t live in each other’s pockets. That’s the agreement and it works for them.

Maria stays in bed and doesn’t get up unless her body decides to wake up, or she gets called in. Or unless Steve comes in with coffee and waves it under her nose.

The scent of coffee rouses her out of her nice, warm drowse, propelling her into the waking world.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. Or,” he amends, sliding the cup back under her nose, “you may hate me, but you love my coffee.”

Maria cracks one eye open to observe the shadowy figure leaning over the bed. “You made that sound dirty, Rogers.”

“I guess I’m being corrupted.”

She sighs and rolls over, pushing herself up on her elbows. “Fine. Give me the coffee.”

The coffee at the Tower is the good stuff. Maria inhales the dark aroma and allows it to linger in her senses – none of the cheap shit they get in S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s always a let-down when she goes back to the helicarrier and the only good coffee to be found is in people’s personal stashes. Which she knows about, but which are usually difficult to raid if not outright booby-trapped.

In an intelligence organisation, the presumption is that they’re _always_ out to get you.

So the best part of this morning is that Maria doesn’t have to pick locks, disable alarms, or fight _anyone_ for this mug of coffee.

Around her third or fourth gulp, she realises Steve hasn’t gone back out to the kitchen to start breakfast, but is sitting on the edge of the bed watching her drink with a grin.

“What?”

“Nothing.” But he climbs onto the bed and settles himself up against her back, his chin propped up on her shoulder.

“As long as ‘nothing’ doesn’t involve interrupting my coffee,” she warns when his hands curve over her hipbones. “Steve…”

“You can still drink your coffee,” he murmurs in a voice that sends shivery feathers sliding down her spine. A moment later his lips brush her shoulder. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Maria shivers as he kisses the join between shoulder and throat, then nips it – just lips, no teeth, but still... “You’re asking for trouble, Rogers.”

“Do I need to ask for trouble?” His lips smile against her skin as one hand slides up her belly to cup her breast. “Maybe I’ve already got it in hand.”

“Don’t even _think_ of rushing me,” she warns. “Coffee first, then sex.”

Steve waits.

But he doesn’t take his hand off her breast, and Maria doesn’t try to move it.

Maybe not having to fight for a cup of coffee _isn't_ the best part of the morning after all.

* * *

He makes her apartment feel small. He makes her _bed_ feel small. He makes her shower feel small when he climbs in – at her invitation, since getting him washed and out of her apartment fast means getting _herself_ out of her apartment faster.

Not that sharing a shower with Steve makes her morning ablutions faster. In fact, Maria’s showers take longer when he’s there.

It's rather more _satisfying_ though.


End file.
